


Causal Spoilers

by byrdBibliophyle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrdBibliophyle/pseuds/byrdBibliophyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wanted to write a story involving time shenanigans. Then one midnight or so...this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causal Spoilers

"Dave!" Jade ran to him and attacked him with a hug. He had to spin her around so he wouldn't get knocked over. "I love you!" She giggled as he put her down. He gasped, stoic coolkid mask temporarily breaking. "You-you do?" Jade pulled back from her hug and stared at him, confused. "Of course! We've been dating for weeks!" Her stare became more intense, almost a glare. "How far in the past are you from?" He broke eye contact, acting nonchalant. "Oh, you know... a couple of weeks, maybe a month..." She smacked his upper arm, just softly enough that it wouldn't bruise. "You told me you hadn't used your powers in forever! You are in so much trouble!" She turned to go find present Dave, but past Dave grabbed her arm. "Wait, Jade, what are you gonna-" She cut him off with a deep kiss that left him breathless and red as his godtier outfit. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Spoilers" then ran off giggling, leaving him wondering what Time had done to him this time.


End file.
